olehs_hypes_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhys James History
Brianna James was born to an ex-huntress of Artemis, and a demigod son of Dionysus. Her parents kept the fact that Greek Gods and Goddesses exist, as they wanted their daughter and her younger sister, Lianne to have a normal life. When she was 5, her mother, Cynthia was killed in a car accident, in which she narrowly avoided death. Cynthia was killed whilst being due to give birth any day. The dead baby was buried as Samuel/Samantha. Brianna’s dad, David, went into a bad depression, until he met Apate three years later, and had a son with her; Keanan. Brianna, Lianne and Keanan grew up together well. At the age of 16, Brianna and her family, excluding Lianne since she had joined the hunt at the age of 14 (being two years younger than Brianna), moved to Madrid, Spain. Now living in Madrid, Brianna attracted many boys, though she pushed almost all of them away. Despite being 16, she managed to get pregnant and was almost kicked out of her house by her Dad, but since she was the only thing he had left of Cynthia, he allowed her to stay. Brianna gave birth to twin boys; Samuel and Blayne. Little did she know, that her sons were children of Poseidon. When she was 21, Brianna had already attracted two more gods; Zeus and Palaemon. With Zeus, she gave birth to Jennifer and Georgia, at the age of 18. And she met Palaemon at the age of 20, in which she bore one son, Hamish, and one daughter, Alyssa. Since having her final child, she moved to Berlin, Germany. Now her eldest kids were 5, she got a job to support her six kids. The job was a tour guide at a Greek Mythology Museum. At 22, she met Karl Astaire and married him. Now as Brianna Astaire-James, she became a Greek Mythology specialized historian. Her devoted work attracted the final titan/god that would make a child with her; Prometheus/Eros/Notus. The titan/god wanted her to love him as much as she loved her husband, but he knew the 25 year old wouldn’t cheat on Karl, so they came to her house disguised as Karl, whilst the real Karl was knocked out. The two had sex and ‘Karl’ left as soon as Brianna’s real husband walked through the door. Though Karl hadn’t done it with Brianna, he did have ''some ''memory of making love with her. On the 13th January 1995, Rhys was born. Like his siblings, and Brianna now knowing of her children’s heritage, gave Rhys the last name James-Astaire. Growing up, Rhys was babied by his siblings. At the time of his birth, Samuel and Blayne were 9, and the youngest kid, Alyssa was 5. Rhys was often found spending time with his sisters Jennifer, Georgia and Alyssa, rather than Samuel, Blayne and Hamish. On his 10th birthday, he and his family went to a hotel in Japan where they were meant to stay for 5 nights. On their 2nd night, there was a mass shooting at the hotel. Brianna hopelessly tried to save all of her kids along with Karl. Out of her seven kids, only 3 survived. Hamish, Blayne, Georgia and Alyssa were all killed, leaving Rhys, Jennifer and Samuel left. Hamish and Georgia were killed – with Karl – protecting Rhys. Blayne was slaughtered by one of the shooters and Alyssa got separated from her family. The 15 year old was found by her aunt, Lianne and was offered to go with her to Artemis, in hopes of keeping her alive. Sadly, Alyssa was killed before she had the chance to leave the hotel. Brianna returned to Madrid, where she moved in with her brother Keanan, as she figured he had the most chances of protecting her three remaining demigod children. Whilst running from the Hotel, Brianna adopted a small girl named Tae-Mae. Tae’s parents committed suicide upon seeing the first killer, not regarding their daughter’s life. Tae-Mae was 5 when she was in the hotel. Keanan treated each child differently. With Samuel, he spoke to him the ways of the water, with Jennifer, he told her the ways of the skies, and with Rhys, he did not know what to do. Some time in the winter of the year in which Rhys turned 14, Keanan asked Brianna how she knew her kid’s fathers, in which she said that Lianne told her, due to keeping an eye on Brianna. Upon hearing this, Keanan told Brianna that Lianne had been killed, and had been placed in a small constellation called ‘The mother and daughter’, some way off Neptune, with Cynthia. At the age of 15, Rhys was diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, and contributed greatly in the Drama side of his school, as he loved the spotlight, and due to his personality disorder, he loved to talk about himself or be the centre of attention. Of course, acting was the pure, main reason that he got bullied., besides himself being unsure about his sexuality, but leaning before towards homosexuality. Brianna, now being ''super ''protective of her kids, moved Rhys from school to school, yet the same problem occurred. In his fifth school, his doctor said that his Personality Disorder was no longer as big as it was, only being a small, subtle case. When he was 16, Rhys was attacked by a hellhound, in which his sister and brother helped him defeat it…and by ‘help’, it was more, they attacked the hound whilst Rhys was with Tae. This was the first of many attacks that the demigod family would endure. On his 17th birthday, his mother decided that he must go to camp, so she asked Keanan to take Samuel, Jennifer and Rhys there. Tae, being only 12, wanted to go to camp with her siblings, yet Brianna refused to allow Tae to go, as she was sure that Tae wasn’t a demigod. Tae, being upset by this, sneaked onto the train that was taking her demigod siblings and uncle to Camp, and sat at in the back cart where there was no-one else, but a strange man. Somewhere in France, the back cart of the train broke away from the other carriages and Tae was left with the strange man. He attempted to murder her, in which he tried to do, only slashing her leg arteries. He left her to bleed to death. Zeus, remembering his daughter, Jennifer, and his other daughter, Georgia’s death, he took pity on the girl and turned her into torch-bearing nymph, as he didn’t want Brianna to feel anymore pain, by losing another child. Tae returned back to her mother, who was deeply saddened that Tae had, in a sense, died. When Rhys, Jennifer and Samuel arrived at Camp five days after Tae was created. Since coming to camp, both Samuel and Jennifer left, not wanting to be at the camp as they were 26 (Samuel) and 24 (Jennifer). They departed their separate ways; Rhys entering camp, Samuel going to live in Australia, and Jennifer going to find a life in the UK. Tae comes and visits Rhys in camp occasionally, yet it’s very rare as she’s either with Brianna, or with Hecate, helping her with her night time travels. Personality: Rhys has Narcissistic Personality Disorder, yet a mild case of it; meaning he does sometimes talk about himself and doesn’t regard others, yet this is rare, but when it does come up, it stays for long periods of times; i.e. a day. Rhys is generally caring and kind, he’s outgoing, but only to a degree due to what happened to him at a young age. He has serious depression moments; remembering his sibling’s deaths. Overall, he is kind and sweet to everyone he meets.